


Still Best Friends

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something changes in Jim and Blair's life, can they still remain best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Best Friends

Still Best Friends  
Patt

Blair had another sleepless night at the loft. He was having more and more trouble sleeping. Going without sex couldn’t be good for a person. He’d not slept with anyone in ten months now. God, he was horny. 

All Blair could think about was sex. Not just sex, but sex with Jim. He thought about Jim in the shower. He thought about Jim in the shower washing his hard body. Blair was getting hard again. He was so tired of being hard all day and night long. Blair had to do something and soon. He found himself thinking about what Jim would do if he crawled into his bed tonight. Oh, Blair could see it now, as his body went flying right out the skylight. 

There was a new woman cop downstairs that Blair was becoming friendly with. They had met about six months before. He didn’t want to sleep with her. She had three little children and wasn’t looking for a date. She was looking for a friend and Blair seemed to fill that bill. Her name was Harley. Harley Anne. She was a motorcycle cop and that made it even funnier to the guys at the station that her name was Harley. Blair didn’t laugh about any of it. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met and Blair loved those kids. 

Blair had to be on stakeout with Henry and Rafe one evening, so arriving home, he asked Jim, “Hey, man, do you think you could think of someone to watch three really nice little kids this weekend while Harley and I go camping? We can’t think of anyone and she's never been camping.” 

Jim tried to glare at him but ended up saying, “Yeah, they can stay here. How old are they? And I want to meet the monsters first.” 

Blair jumped up happily saying, “Jim, that's so cool. We’ll bring them over tomorrow night for dinner. I’ll cook something good. Thanks, man.” 

“No problem, Chief.” Jim said, miserably. “Wait a minute! They aren’t babies are they?” 

“No, man,” Blair answered, “they’re triplets and they’re almost three. You’ll love them. They’re great kids.” 

“They’re not even three?” Jim asked incredulously, “you didn’t say that they were all the same age or that they weren’t even three yet.” 

“Man,” Blair said hanging his head, “this is what happens to her every time we plan something. No one wants to take care of three little ones for a weekend.” 

“What’re they’re names?” Jim asked, “I mean, we can’t just keep calling them the kids.” 

Blair brightened hearing this and hurriedly answered Jim. “Oh right,” Blair said, “okay, their names are Jessica, Jordan and Jude.” 

Jim thought on this a moment and said, “Now I know Jessica's a girl but I'm not sure about Jordan. And I take it Jude is a boy?” 

Blair answered, “Jessica and Jordan are the girls in the family. Jude's the oldest. He’s their big brother. He’s about 13 minutes older.” 

Jim smiled at Blair when he saw how fond Blair was of these children. He couldn’t hold it against these kids that Blair didn’t find Jim attractive and he had to totally agree with Blair. Harley was a beauty. Yeah, he could do this for Blair and Harley. As fast as the smile had appeared on his face, it left. He wondered how long before Blair moved out and into Harley’s house. God, Jim was depressed. 

Blair didn’t even notice as he called Harley to tell her the news. He ran around making a shopping list for dinner. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day at work, Blair asked, “Jim, do you mind if I leave the paperwork till tomorrow and leave now. I talked to Simon and he said to go ahead and leave. I want things to be perfect for tonight. I’m a little nervous I guess.” 

Jim smiled at him and tried to sound happy for him as he said, “Sure, Chief, go on home. I’ll finish up the paperwork and meet you there in a couple of hours.” 

Connor walked by and said, “Sandy tells us that you might be watching the triplets this weekend. What’s up with that?” 

“Nothing,” Jim said, frostily, “I’m just a friend doing a friend a favor.” 

“Ellison, you are full of shit.” Connor laughed, “You have it bad for Sandburg and you’re willing to watch three two year olds to show him how nuts over him you are.” 

Ellison stood up from his desk and said, “Connor, could I see you for a moment?” 

Connor followed Ellison into an interrogation room and shut the door. “Problems?” Connor asked sweetly. 

“What the hell did you mean by that remark?” Jim asked panicking, “Does everyone think this about me? Or is it just you and your overactive imagination?” 

“Ellison,” Connor said, “You're just lying to yourself. Why not talk to Blair about this? He might surprise you and feel the same way?” 

“Connor” Jim said firmly, “There's nothing to talk to him about. He's dating Harley Thompson. He’s been very happy since he started seeing her and he asked me to watch the kids this weekend while they go camping. Does this sound like a man that feels the same way as I do?” 

Connor smiled and said, “I knew you had feelings for him. Everyone thinks you're this big tough guy, but I can see through that. They can’t. I’m surprised that Blair doesn’t.” 

Jim opened the door up and started out of the room. Connor touched his shoulder and said, “Jim, don’t give up yet, okay?” 

“Whatever, Connor,” Jim answered, “Now if you don’t mind, I have a lot of paperwork to do. My partner left it for me to do while he cooks for his friend.” Jim walked off down the hallway and Connor felt bad for him. He looked so sad. Like he had lost his best friend. Okay, that’s what it was. He just thought he was losing his best friend. Not to worry, Sandy wasn’t interested in Harley. This much Connor was sure of. This whole thing made Connor smile. Blair was going to be driving Jim nuts and didn’t even know he was doing it. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim finished up the paperwork and left for the loft. He wasn’t looking forward to it. What the hell was he thinking, volunteering to watch three two year olds? Was he insane? He thought so. 

As Jim pulled up, he saw Harley getting out of a Minivan. She took the first little one out of the car seat and set him on the ground. She didn’t see Jim there, and said to Jude, “Jude, please stay right there. Mama will get Jessica and Jordan and we’ll go in and have dinner with Blair and Jim.” 

Jim walked over to the minivan and the little guy looked up at him and said, “Mama, there's a man looking at me. In her attempt to jump up and see what he was talking about, she bonked her head on the doorframe and got a little dizzy. Jim said, “Harley, you okay?” “Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Harley said, “I just got a little frightened when Jude said that there was a man looking at him.” 

Jim said, “Jude, I’m Jim Ellison, this is where I live. Blair lives upstairs with me. It’s nice to meet you.” Jim shook the little person’s hand. Jude smiled up at Jim and held his arms out and Jim picked him up. He didn’t know much about kids, but he did know that if they ask to be lifted up, they must like you. 

Harley got Jessica and Jordan out of the van and Jessica put her arms up like Jude did to Jim, so Jim leaned over and picked up Jessica. Then, suddenly crying, Jordan held her hands out to be picked up by Jim also. He turned to Harley and said, “Could you hand her up here and I’ll see if I can carry three monsters into the building.” 

All three of the sweeties started laughing. Jim felt good holding these little ones. As always, Blair was right. They were nice kids. As he went up the stairs, Harley kept apologizing for having him carry all of the kids. Jim was laughing with the kids and telling them little silly stories about silly Blair and then stood in front of the door. 

He said to Harley, “Could you get my key out of my right hand pocket?” 

She reached in, grabbed his keys and opened up the door. They went inside and Blair smiled when he saw all of the triplets in Jim’s arms. 

“I told you, man,” Blair beamed, “they’re great kids, aren’t they?” 

Jim leaned in closer to Blair and said, “The jury's still out on that one. But so far, yeah, I like them fine.” 

The three kids climbed all over Jim as he tried to watch the news. They all got comfy and watched together. Jim heard Harley say, “Blair, do you believe how fast they took to Jim? I’m shocked. He never seemed like the type to even hold a baby, let alone three.” 

“I told you to give him a chance,” Blair answered back, “they’re probably really safe and comfy with him. I know that’s how I feel with him.” They both started laughing and Jim found himself smiling, too. 

Blair called Jim and the three little ones in for dinner. Jim found himself with a lapful again. Harley said, “Okay, time to give Jim a breather. We sit in chairs while we eat. All of you, off Jim now.” 

They all got off, but Jordan started crying and said, “I wanna sit with Jim.” 

“No, Jordan,” Harley said sternly, “we have to finish dinner and then maybe we can ask Jim to read a book to us.” Harley looked over at Jim with pleading eyes. Jim answered, “Well, if three very good children eat all their dinner, I’ll be reading them a book in the living room afterwards. And if they’re really good while I read, we might get to have ice cream.” 

They all started eating their dinner as fast as they could. Harley leaned into Blair and whispered, “I think we have a winner. He’s great with them.” 

Jim smiled as he finished his dinner and got up and started putting his plate in the sink. Jude walked up to him and yanked on his jeans until Jim looked down. Jude looked up and said, “Do we have to read the book or could we have the ice cream first?” Jim couldn’t help it; he started laughing and the other two started laughing, too. Jim set Jude on the kitchen counter and took a washcloth and started washing his face off. Then Jessica came over and put her hands up to be lifted also. Jim lifted her and cleaned her next. Not to be left out, Jordan ran over from the table and lifted her arms up and Jim pulled her up, too. All three sat on the kitchen counter with Jim in front of them so they wouldn’t fall. Before long they were all clean. 

Jim sat down on the sofa and grabbed one of the books out of their bag. It was The Little Engine That Could. He said to the kids, “This book is one of my favorites and it reminds me a lot of Blair.” They all leaned into him as he started reading the book. Within ten minutes they were all asleep. 

Harley helped Blair clean up the kitchen and then each of them took one of the triplets; they walked downstairs and got them in their car seats. Jude woke up and cried, “He promised ice cream,” Jim bent down and gave a quick smile to Jude and said, “Guess what? You’re Mama's going to let you come over this weekend and we can go have as much ice cream as we want while she's gone.” Jude seemed happy with this answer and went back to sleep. 

Harley said, “Jim, are you sure you’re up for this? They are quite a handful. I really would understand if you didn’t want to do it.” 

“I really don’t mind,” Jim replied, “and if I have troubles, I’ll ask Connor to come over and help me out. How’s that?” 

She gave him an odd look, but said, “Okay.” 

Jim said goodnight to her and walked upstairs not wanting to intrude anymore than he already had. Blair wondered why Jim had suddenly left from the side of the van. He’d have to remember to ask him, he thought. 

When he got upstairs Jim was in the bathroom taking a shower. Blair sat down on the sofa and started flipping through and watching the Discovery Channel. He was all involved in it when Jim walked up from behind and said, “So Chief, did I pass the test?” 

Blair jumped when he at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t even heard him move up behind him. “Yeah, man,” Blair said, “You not only passed, but we’re both impressed. Those kids really, really liked you. They don’t like strangers much, usually.” 

“It's because I told them we live together,” Jim said, “they seemed happy when they found out I was your roommate.” 

Blair got up and said, “Well, I guess it’s my turn to get ready for bed. Talk to you in the morning, man. I’m beat.” 

Jim went up the stairs and took his robe off and got into bed naked. Jim swore that since Blair had been dating Harley he jacked off even more than usual and it was making him hard just thinking about it. Jim slid his hand over his chest and rubbed his nipples until they became hard. He loved doing this as slowly as possible. He then moved lower until he was rubbing his stomach and he could feel his cock harden with each touch. Then he moved down lower and touched the sensitive head of his cock. He was already close but he couldn’t help it. He had visions of Blair in his mind. He pictured Blair naked, touching him, kissing him, sucking him and then he was coming onto his stomach and down onto his thigh. That's when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. 

Blair said quickly, “Jim, I’m sorry, man. I came up because I called you and you didn’t answer. I thought you might have zoned. I’m so sorry, man.” 

“Sandburg,” Jim yelled to the figure rushing down the stairs, “get back up here.” Jim had the smarts to cover up and when Blair got there he stood with his head hanging down. Jim said, “Blair, come on, this is not that big of a deal. We all do this once in a while, right? Please come here, Chief.” 

Blair walked over to the bed and said, “Jim, I’m thinking of moving into my own apartment. I wasn’t going to tell you right away but as long as we're on the subject; I’d like some privacy.” 

Jim’s mouth just opened and shut about ten times before he pushed his chin up and said, “Chief, is it something I did or said?” 

“Yes, Jim,” Blair cried, “I can’t fucking stand it anymore. I can’t stand the lack of privacy.” Blair rushed down the stairs and Jim heard the sniffles coming from his room and wondered what the hell had just happened. He missed something here. He really missed something and he was afraid that it might have been something really crucial. 

Jim picked his cell phone up and dialed Connor’s number as he cleaned his body off with a baby wipe. Connor answered the phone, “Hello?” 

Jim said, “Connor, remember when you said that you thought there was something going on with me and Blair. You said I missed the clue bus. Well, let me tell you about tonight and you tell me what the hell I missed. Because I have to tell you, I’m totally fucking lost at this point. And if you repeat any of this, I won’t be afraid to hit you just like one of the guys.” 

“Oh shut up with the threats,” Connor laughed, “tell me what did I miss? It must be good if you’re calling me at home. You know, Ellison, you almost sound upset.” 

“Blair said he’s moving out.” Jim said quietly. Jim went on to tell her the whole thing. Starting with carrying the kids up the stairs and the entire evening. How well it went. That Harley and Blair were on for the weekend and Jim had thought all was well with the world. Jim then told her that there were a few things that he wasn’t going to share with her. Some things were private. 

“Ellison,” Connor said, “If I remember right, you called me. I didn’t call you. What the hell's so private?” 

“Well, if you must know,” began Ellison, “Blair walked in on me in a very private moment. This happened right after Harley left.” 

“Geez, Ellison,” Connor said while laughing, “you made it sound like it was something terrible.” 

Jim said, “We were both embarrassed.” 

“All right, you must have left something out, Jim.” Connor said, “this doesn’t sound like Sandy at all. He sounded like he was hurt or upset. What did you say? You must have done something to push him over the edge.” 

“That’s just it,” Jim said, “I can’t figure out what the hell is going on and I could hear him sniffling in his room a few minutes ago. Now what the fuck did I do that would have him that upset. That would make him cry, have allergies or whatever and move?” 

“All right,” Connor said, “I told Sandy I wouldn’t tell you but he’s not going camping this weekend with Harley. She has a date and it’s not Sandy.” 

“Oh shit,” Jim said, “well, I was practically pushing them together all night long. Fuck, who's she seeing?” 

“Me” Connor said. 

“What the fuck do you mean, me?” a very shocked Jim was asking, “Now what the hell is going on?” 

“Let me say this to you, Jim,” Connor said, “Me and you and a dog named Blue. Does this give you any clues?” 

“No,” Jim yelled into the phone, “I’m more confused than ever. What does a dog named Blue have to do with anything?” 

“Oh for gods sake,” Connor said, “Blue is the dog on Blues Clues. I always tell you how you miss the bus. The clue bus. Jim, do you have a problem with being in love with a man?” 

“Connor,” Jim yelled again, “I don’t have a notion as to what you are talking about. I thought you said you were with Harley? Why would that make you ask me if I have a problem being with a man?” 

Connor yelled back into the phone, “Jim, put Blair on right now. Call him up there and I want to talk to him and then you.” 

Jim yelled down the stairs, “Chief, Connor's on my cell phone. She wants to speak to you. Could you come up here now?” 

Blair walked up the stairs and sat on the end of the bed and took the phone from Jim. The whole time his face was hidden from Jim by his hair hanging down. Blair thought, _I’m so glad I let my hair grow out more. Otherwise, Jim would be able to see everything in my face all the time._

Blair said, “Connor, what do you want?” 

“Blair, tell Jim not to listen.” Connor said. Blair looked at Jim and said, “Could you not listen please?” 

“Sure, Chief,” Jim answered, “I could go downstairs if you want.” 

Blair said, “No, just don’t listen while I talk to Connor.” 

“Okay, Connor,” Blair said, “I’m all yours. What did you have to say to me?” 

“Sandy,” Connor said very seriously, “I just talked to Jim and he doesn’t know what to do with his feelings about you. He wants you bad.” Blair looked over at Jim and Jim smiled at him, hoping that Connor was talking him into staying, and Blair thought, shit, he does want me. Another clue bus missed by a mile. 

“I gotta go,” Blair said, “Talk to you later, Connor. Thanks.” 

Blair handed the phone back to Jim. Jim took it and Blair’s hand stayed on his arm. Jim said, “Hello, Connor?” And Connor answered, “Yes, I’m still here. Jim, try to catch that clue bus this time. I’ll talk to you later.” Jim laid the phone down on the floor but didn’t even bother to see if it closed as it hit. 

Jim moved a little bit, but Blair didn’t let him get far. He crawled up next to him and put his lips on Jim’s and kissed him very tenderly and sweetly. Jim melted into his arms. This is exactly what Blair wanted to see and feel. Blair took off his robe and slid under the covers with Jim. They were kissing passionately now. Neither of them had said a word; they were too breathless from the kisses. 

Jim pulled away and said, “Chief, what're we doing here? You said you were moving out? Now you’re acting like you want to fuck.” 

“I don’t want to just act,” Blair said smiling, “I want to fuck you, forever.” 

He pushed up against Jim and their cocks were rubbing together and Jim said, “Chief, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up. I want to last longer than five seconds. Let's slow down.” 

“We can slow down when we’re dead,” Blair said, “I’m going to make you come and scream my name. Not Chief, not Sandburg, but Blair. Do you understand me? You’re going to come for me now. He pushed their cocks closer as they started rubbing harder and harder. Then he bit down on Jim’s shoulder and sucked at the same time and Jim came, howling, Blair, over and over again. 

Blair continued to kiss Jim and press his cock into the come on Jim and that made Blair come, screaming Jim, over and over again. Oh yeah, Blair thought, this is going to be good. 

He took some of the wipes that Jim had there on the table and wiped them both off. He pulled Jim into his arms and said, “Okay, big man, what brought this on?” 

Jim pulled away from him and said, “What are you talking about?” 

Blair said, “Oh shit, you didn’t tell Connor that you wanted to fuck me senseless?” 

Jim smiled and said, “Yeah, I might have. I didn’t know she told you. You told me not to listen, remember?” Jim smiled, as he thought, what Blair doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. 

“Oh yeah.” Blair said, “you're okay with this, right?” 

Jim smiled and pulled Blair into his arms and Blair could feel the hard cock poking into him and started laughing. “I guess you are serious and you're all right with it.” Blair said. 

“I’m very serious,” Jim said, “Chief, I need to know that you are. I want this to be more than just a one-time thing or even a one-month thing. I need you forever.” 

“Jim,” Blair answered, “I can do forever man. I love you so much.” As Jim pulled Blair on top of him, they started rocking their cocks together again and Blair said, “So this means we're still best friends, right?” 

Jim heard something that seemed out of place in the room. It was heavy breathing. He realized that Connor must have not hung up the phone and was listening to them. _Jesus,_ Jim thought, _I’m never going to hear the end of this._ But he did nothing to hang the phone up. He was busy. Priorities...every man had to set his. 

As Blair started moaning and moving with Jim, Jim smiled and said into his ear, “We’ll be best friends forever, Blair. I love you.” 

Blair stopped moving and Jim could hear him trying to control tears. He pulled Blair closer to him and now it wasn’t about sex. This was about love. Blair must not have expected Jim to say he loved him. Jim kissed him and told him, “I love you so much and I promise that I’ll always try to be good to you. I know I won’t be. But I’ll try.” 

Blair cuddled into Jim’s arms and said, “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that, Jim. I’ve been in love with you for a long time and I never expected it back. Then you tell me you love me just like that. I’m a little shocked.” 

“Shocked or not,” Jim stated, “you are mine, Blair Sandburg and I don’t share. Do you understand what I’m saying here?” 

“Oh yeah,” Blair said, “I do understand. I love you, too, Jim, and I don’t ever want to share with anyone, either. I’d have to kick your ass.” 

Jim smiled as he said, “I do believe you might just do that, too, so I best be good.” 

All of a sudden Blair remembered Harley and said, “Jim, can we still watch the kids this weekend?” 

“Yes,” Jim said, “there's little I wouldn’t do for you, Chief. Besides I really like those kids. And before I forget, since when has Connor dated women?” 

“Since Harley,” Blair said, “they met, fell in love and the rest is history. I feel good about introducing them. They both said they’d love to have some male role models in their children’s lives and they thought of us. They both thought we were already together.” 

“How long?” Jim asked. “How long have they been dating? How long were you going to let me believe that you were in love with a woman with three children?” 

Blair said, “Jim, I never said I was in love with her, ever. She and Connor have been dating for about two months now. It's not like I ever had a chance.” 

Jim leaned over and picked the phone up and said, “Connor?” 

Connor answered, “It’s about time. Goodnight.” Then there was nothing but a dial tone. 

As Jim hung the phone up, he leaned back into the bed and hugged Blair closer into his body and said, “I’d like to make love to you, Chief.” 

“Jim,” Blair said, “I believe that we did catch that clue bus, what do you think?” 

“Shit,” Jim said, “When we have the kids this weekend, could we rent Blue’s Clues? I want to see what the hell Connor was talking about.” 

Blair laughed and said, “Jim, why don’t we get some good children’s movies this weekend and we’ll veg with the kids. They’d love it and so would you, big man.” 

Jim started kissing his way down Blair’s chest, down past his belly button and started licking the insides of his thighs. Blair was moaning already. _Blair’s a slut, oh goody,_ thought Jim. Smiling, he took Blair’s cock into his mouth and started licking and sucking and Blair was coming in record time. 

Blair said, “Jim, please tell me that we’re going to last longer than this after a few times. Jesus, I can’t believe I just did that. I didn’t even get to warn you. Sorry.” 

Jim laughed as he said, “No problem, Chief, you taste great. I like that taste a lot. I’ve never tasted you before but I can see making it a major habit.” 

Blair pushed Jim back onto the bed and took Jim’s cock into his mouth and let it go for a second and said, “I want it to be a major habit, too.” 

After a few hard sucks, Jim howled and came down Blair’s throat. Jim laughed and said, “Holy shit, I see what you mean. We have to last longer than that. Let’s slow down babe. I love you.” 

“I love you, Jim.” Blair said, as he curled into Jim’s arms and they both fell asleep. Yes, they were still best friends. 

 

The end.


End file.
